


Hermione v. Family Reunion

by RoziMorgona



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a good dad, F/M, Family Reunions, Fred is alive, Hermione is a badass, Hermione is a good mother, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Parents, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Ron is dead, no ron bashing, reformed Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoziMorgona/pseuds/RoziMorgona
Summary: The wayy over done storyline... but I can't help myself.The Granger family reunion comes once again and Hermione Malfoy neé Granger has to show up for the first time in 20 years.What her family doesn't know is that she is now a Malfoy and owns the hotel. She's also the CEO of HGM fashion.Between horrible cousins and being pregnant will she survive the first 3 days without Draco?This story will also continue on after the reunion
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione P.O.V

"Kids! Draco!" I call as I flipped and start the next batch of pancakes "Breakfast is ready!"

I hear three sets of feet pound down the back staircase into the kitchen. I look up at my beautiful children "good morning, is your father still asleep?"  
As the words leave my mouth I smell green apple and feel arms snake around my waist "don't freak out but-" Draco said burying his face in my neck I turn and push him away "you can't just say that an-"

I hear my oldest son, Scorpius, laughing out "Ya dad you know better the to tell mum not to freak out" 

"Scorp you better not be talking with food in your mouth" I give him a warning glare 

"Sorry mum" his blush even more evident on his white skin

"Help the twins with Breakfast while I talk with your dad" I say glaring at my husband. 

************************************

"Now tell me Mr. Malfoy" I give him the Malfoy glare "what can't I freak out about!?" He muttered an "accio letter" and a pink envelope flew to his hand, he gave me a warning look, and handed me the letter.

Dearest Hermione,  
We have run out of excuses for you not to attend the family reunion, and your Grandma Marie doesn't have very long, she wants to see you and the family you've created at least once.  
We're very sorry about forcing you to go, but as you can see you have no choice. Enclosed is your invitation.

Best wishes, mum and dad.

"Bloody hell" I tore open the Granger family reunion invitation and read it

Dear Hermione Granger,   
We are pleased (not!) To invite you to the biannual Granger family reunion ( as if you're going). The reunions will be held at the Lioness Hotel, from July 2 to July 15. 

Please bring any partner and/or children you may have ( like you could land man) . Please RSVP by June 15th.

Your Aunt Deborah.

"I have avoided these reunions for 20 years" I sigh "we have to tell the kids"

Draco pulled me into his arms "it's going to be ok my Love, you are brave, and powerful,and rich, and you have the most beautiful children in the world." He places a hand on my belly "and another on the way"

He pulls me into the kitchen doorway, I lean against him and look at my kids.

Scorpius is 16, a Ravenclaw, and he looks just like Draco but he has my honey eyes.

The oldest of the twins, Cassiopeia, had brown curly hair a darker complexion than the other two, but her eyes were gray and piercing like her father's.

Rosebella was darker than her brother but lighter than her sister, her eyes were half gray and honey, her hair was a black like Narssisa. 

They were 10.

We both laugh as Opia launched a raspberry at her older brother. 

He looked at us with shock written on his face "Mum! Aren't you going to do anything!?" I walk in " as a matter of fact I am" I lean against my white marble countertop, "I'm making you all clean this mess up as soon as you're done with breakfast" I gesture to the powdered sugar, fruit covered table"

"MUM!" 

************************************  
After Draco, the kids, and I got dressed I sat them down in the living room. 

"We have been invited to the Granger family reunion, as you may know some of my cousin's namely - Brittany, Stephanie, Kendall- we're very cruel to me growing up, calling me names like buck-tooth beaver, know-it-all, and the like."   
Draco takes my hand "they don't know about Wizards or witches, and muggles don't know we're married" I finish pointing to my husband.

Scorp looks worried, "don't worry Scorp, we are staying at the Lioness Hotel that your father and I own. Now, your father has to be out of town for work for the 2nd through the 4th, and we..." I point at all three of my kids "are going to keep the fact that Draco is my husband and your father a secret until he arives"

I see Opia and Rose look very happy at that, "what happens if they say something about dad?" Scorp asked worriedly, the twins nod too

"Leave it to me my Loves" I pull them in for a hug "now get ready for the beach".

************************************  
T I m e S k I p

"Scorpius! Cassiopeia! Rosebella! Get in the car" I yell up the stairs. I help our paid house-elf, Dobpy, load our suitcases into a black limousine. 

"Here we are mum!" I turn and see Opia and Rose standing behind me 

"My don't you look great"  
They were both wearing black shorts, and a halter top. Opia's shirt was Green and she was wearing red Converse. Rose's shirt was red and wearing green Converse

"WE MATCH" they giggled, "why yes you do!" I hug them remind them of their car-ride backpacks and usher then into the car.

"Mum have you seen the watch dad gave me?" "Did you check by the stove?"  
Scorp walk toward the kitchen "found it!" He yelled running to the vehicle.

"You look very handsome " he blushed "thanks mum"

He was wearing gray shorts, a shirt with Ravenclaw on it and black Vans. 

"Backpack? Good now get in"

************************************  
B

rittany's P.O.V

I applied my 5th layer of mascara as we wait for the others to arive "mum is Bever going to be here?" A look of disdain passed over her face "she RSVP'D yes" I groan, it's been 20 years why is she coming now.

"BRITTANY! " I look over to the car park and see my two favorite cousins "STEPHANIE! KENDALL! OVER HERE!" I wave them over "you girls look ah-maz-ing" they both had on a skirt with a ruffle just barely covering their buts and a matching crop-top. Steph was neon green and Kendall was hot pink. They looked hot.

"Hello Deborah, Robert" I look up and see Bever's parents, "hello aunt Jean" I fake a smile "where is bev- Hermione? " I ask with fake politeness 

"She'll be here in moment"

Just then Kendall pointed toward the car park, a black limo pulled into the resreved CEO spot. A woman stepped out of limo, she was wearing a white flowing shirt with a black pencil skirt paired with a nude heel. Her long brown hair was held in a high pony. Two young girls stepped out after her, their outfits were part of HGM twin line.

The very stylish and attractive woman told the girls to get the suitcases out, then a boy around 16 exited from the other side of the vehicle. I glanced over and saw Stephanie looking the boy up and down. 

Hermione's P.O.V

As the limo pulls up to my Hotel, I see "the girls" Brittany was wearing a neon yellow dress that went to her thigh with a deep v neckline, and the sisters were matching in sluty outfits. I shudder, my children should NOT have to see that. 

The limo parks and I step out, my girls follow close behind, Scorp was texting his BF, Albus Potter. After I tell the girls to get the suitcases my son steps out, in my peripheral vision I see Kendall checking him out. I see red for a minute. I take a deep breath, ask if they are ready and turn around. 

As we make our way to my parents Brittany walks forward, hold out her hand and says "hello Brittany Granger, model for HGM Fashion" I scoff "didn't uncle Robert teach you not to lie?"

"Moine!"

"Mum, dad" I kiss their cheeks 

I hear a strangled and shocked "Buck-Toth bever?" I see Scorp tence up and reach for his wand, I place my hand on his, and warn "no magic outside of Hogwarts " under my breath.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Opia and Rose run forward caching my parents in a hug.

"Let's go check in, the twins can catch you up" I say with a laugh, we make our way into the lobby before my aunt and uncle can say a word. They run after me  
"HERMIONE GRANGER" I stop and turn "yes aunt?" "Are these yours?" She scoffed waving at my kids  
"Yes aunt Deborah, this is Scorpius, Cassiopeia, and Rosebella" I answer, pointing to the respective child.

"Why, why HOW DARE YOU RUIN THE FAMILY NAME WITH BASTERD CHILDREN!!" I pause, trying to not let my hand grab my wand, "YOU ARE A DISGRAC-" 

"I am married" I hold up my left hand, cutting her off, "Second, how dare you insult my children! You can insult me all you want, but the second you go after my kids, I will retaliate" Deborah had fear in her eyes, good. I turn to leave when I hear;

"Bever you might want to move your trashy car before it gets towed" I glare at Brittany, but before I can say a word Scorp steps up "That is my mother's spot, she is the CEO of this hotel line"

You would think that after that they would stop but Stephanie had to bark out "I bet that ring is fake, and you are trying to cover up the fact that you are a slut and are sleeping with different men" this time I grab Opeia and stop her from hitting her, I bend down "Sweety, we can't just go hitting people, ok?"  
"But she called you a very mean word and called you a liar!" She stopped her foot "I know my star, but we can't bend down to their level, do you understand?" I say softly "yes momma" "now why don't you and your siblings go with Grandma and grandpa" 

I stand up glaring at my aunt, uncle and cousins, glad the rest of the Gragers weren't here yet.   
I turn and head into the lobby. 

************************************

"Hello Lavender! How have you been?" 

"Moine it's great to see you" we hug and I notice her round belly "Oh my! How far along are you!"

"6 months tomorrow " I smile and whisper something in her ear. 

"Ahem" I turn and see my uncle Robert glaring at Lavender "we will be needing our keys now, if you don't mind" "Yes sir, now what name are the rooms under?" "Granger" she types the name in "and are all the guests here?"  
"No. A party will be arriving later this afternoon" "all right here are thr keys to rooms 311, 312, 313, 314,and 315. Will that be all?" 

"Daddy I want the Penthouse! Get me the penthouse daddy!" I have to really try to keep my face in check. 

"I will also be wanting the Penthouse"

"I'm sorry sir, the Penthouse is for the Malfoy's only, or guests of the Malfoys with written permission"

"Well I want the Penthouse!" Robert slams his fist on the counter 

"I'm very sorry sir, but I can't. Here are your room cards"

Lavender hands them the cards and leaves the receptionist desk as quickly as she can.

************************************

Third P.O.V

Brittany sniffles, causing the bitch sisters to feel sorry toward Brittany an angry towards Hermione. 

"OK everyone here are the room assignments; me and my wife in room 311, Jean and Richard in room 312, Beverly and Ramsey in room 313, their boys will be in room 314, and Brittany, Stephanie, Kendall, and Hermione will be in room 315" 

The girls give me a scheming smirk, 

"Uncle Robert, my and my children already pre-booked a room, and besides, my husband will be here the 5th" 

"If he's even real" 

"my dad is real you jerk!" 

"Rosebella no! Go with your grandparents and siblings and help the bell boys withe the luggage"

I look up and glare a Kendall this time 

"Please refrain from insulting my children's father in front of them"

I turn and walk into the Penthouse elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione's P.O.V  
I pull my phone out of my purse, I sent a quick text to my parents telling them to bring Scorp, Opeia, and Rose up. Then I send a quick text to Draco

Hey we just checked in -me

How did it go? I miss you already -Draco

Both Opia and I almost hit Aunt Deborah and Brittany. Then Uncle Robert tried to put me and the kids in the same room as the bitch girls. - me

No! -Draco

Yes -me

The meeting is starting, I'll see you soon. Love you ❤ -Draco

Love you too, bye -me

I laugh as I put my phone away, teaching Draco how to use muggle technology was honest-to-God the most hilarious thing ever! The elevator dinged and stepped out into my suit. "Holy shit" it's been a long time since I've been in this Hotel and I'd forgotten how fancy it is.

"Mum!" I see my girls run in "Hi, go set up your rooms" I say pointing to the two blue doors side by side. "Where is Scorp?" I look at mum "he is just talking to Richard" "oh ok, do you want anything to eat?" I ask walking to the kitchen "No I'm good, your father and I ate before we got here. How is Narssisa doing?" "She's doing better now that Lucius is gone, it's been a relief for us too"

"That's nice. I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I thought that after 20 years they would at least be better behaved"

"Mum its ok" I place my hand in her arm "doing this for you and Grandma, I don't care about what they say about me anymore, I'm the Brightest Witch of our Age, I survived a war" Mum looked sad, I hugged her "as long as my babies are safe, I don't care"

"Mum I'm 16, I'm not a baby" came a voice from behind me, let go of my mum, walk over to Scorp and ruffle his hair "you will always be my baby boy, and I'll always be my mum's baby girl" we all laugh "now go get settled in"

************************************

Kendall's P.O.V

"I can't believe! That Bever just walked in here like she owns the place, ugh" Brittany shuddered

"Well she kinda does Brit, at least that's what the cute boy said"

"Kendall! He is our nephew and he's 16" Stephanie cried "Gurl re-lax I'm not gonna do anything, and besides I hear Draco Malfoy and Blase Zabini are going to be here. We have to look our best everyday"

I plan on getting Draco to marry me, the other girls can fight over Blase. We headed up to our room to get ready, we only had 3 hours till dinner. We where almost to our rooms when I suddenly remembered something "Girls!" I gasp out "Bever went in the Penthouse elevator! And she didn't show a note or anything to the receptionist!" "Do you think shes Mal-" Steph couldn't get the words out

"No way she's married to my Draco, we've been dating for weeks now remember"

"Anyway she told daddy that she pre-booked a room, so she probably had everything ready for her. Or, she got into the wrong elevator and didn't want anyone to know" Brittany reasoned, now let's get ready for dinner.

**********************************

Draco's P.O.V

I was slowly going crazy just sitting in all these meetings while my wife and children were being insulted at every turn. Blase, Theo, and I were eating dinner together when leaned over to Theo "do you want to head up to the Lioness Hotel with Blase and I the 5th?" He looked surprised "why? Is something happening? " "Its my wife's family reunion and her cousins ar-"

"the Bitch girls?" He cut me off, I looked at him confused "Monie told me about them" "oh" I nodded "ya, she texted me earlier, she had to stop Opeia from hitting one of them, your goddaughter is a feisty one"

"Just like her mother. I recall a moment in our 3rd year"

Blase cut in "I remember Zabini, that's when Draky here fell in love" my best mates were making kissy noises at me and laughing

"Hey Zabini, how is Pansy doing? " I ask over the noise, Theo stoped, looking over at a blushing Blase

"Oh does Blasey boy have a Girlfriend?"

"Shut up Nott, we've only been on a few dates" As the two dorks beside me bicker with each other, I pull out my phone to text my wife

Hey, Blase and Theo are coming up with me Friday. Don't worry, they are getting their own rooms. - me

That's fine. I have to go to dinner but Mum said every one is here now so that's one good thing today. - Hermione

I wish I was eating dinner with you and the kids instead of these two dumbo's - me

*Picture Sent* -me

Oh Merlin, that is getting framed. I wish you were here to my Love - Hermione

I put my phone away, "let's back to the board room, the meetings await"

************************************

Hermione's P.O.V

I put my green earrings in and call tell Scorp to get the girls. I take a deep breath. I run my hands down my dress

"Mum you look great"

"Thank you Scorp" I smile at my oldest "You look great too" he was wearing black slacks with a white button down and his Ravenclaw Tie.

"How do I look" Rose was walking out of her room.

"What about me?" Opeia came out of her room.

"You both look very pretty, where did you get those dresses?"

"Daddy! " they exclaimed together "Of course he did, now let's go to dinner"

The elevator dinged and we stepped into the lobby, making our way into the dining room when Scorp and I spotted the "Bitch Girls" we clamped put hands over the twins eyes. Both Stephanie and Kendall had the same thing on but different colours, and Brittany was wearing a dress. All three of them had makeup caked on with the foundation two shades darker then their skin tone. It. Was. Horrifying. The twins were protesting and pulled our hands away but when they saw what was in front of us both twins put our hands back on their eyes. Scorpius and I had to laugh at that.

"Would you please put on some clothes!" I'm practically yelling

"You are very indecent, there are children here!" Scorpius yells after me

"What do you mean Bever? Jealous of us?" Brittany retorts, and I can only stare in shock at the stupidity in front of me.

*****************************************************

Rosebella

Cassiopeia

Stephanie (pink) and Kendall (red)

/\ \/  
Top. Bottom

Brittany

Hermione


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I sat my children down by my father "now be good for grandpa ok, Scorp make sure they don't do anything"

I give them a peck on their forehead and walk over to where my mother was talking to my aunt Beverley and Uncle Ramsey "Hermione! Is that you?"   
I'm pulled into my favorite aunt's warm embrace

"I missed you guys so very much" I reply into her hug

"We haven't seen you since your wedding! " 

"Speaking of wedding where is that husband of yours? " uncle Ramsay said as he clapped me on the back

"He's at a business meeting until the 5th. Oh and please don't tell any one who I'm married to" I give my uncle the famous Malfoy smirk

I remember what I saw a few minutes earlier "mum will you talk to Aunt Deborah about the way her daughters are dressed, they scared my girls!"

"What do you mean?" Aunt Beverley asks. I point out the "Bitch girls'' and I see pure horror on her face

"And the twins are only 10!"

Just as I finish explaining the smell of sausage drifts across the room,   
I feel bile rising in my throat.

"Excuse me" I rush out before running to the closest bathroom ... which so happens to be the staff bathroom behind the receptionist desk.

I puke my guts out for what feels like 5 hours but was only 5 minutes. I lean against the sink and rinse my mouth out. I place my hands on my growing stomach,

"You are going cause me a lot of trouble little one"

I laugh and walk back out and join my family for dinner.

************************************

**Brittany's P.O.V**

After Buck-tooth and her basterd son tried telling us that our clothes were inappropriate (they were not inappropriate at all!) We (Kendall, Steph, and I) went and sat down with our mum and dad

"Oh look, aunt Beverley has arrived"

My mum pointed out, I turn around and look across the lobby and see Hermione and her parents talking to aunt Beverley and uncle Ramsey.

"Look at what Bever's daughters are wearing" Steph said

"Its part of HGM Fashion's Twin line!"

Kendall and I scoffed

"Its a fake Steph, there is no way _she_ can afford anything from HGM Fashion"

Just then, the waitstaff brought out dinner. I grabbed a couple sausages and put them on my plate.

Mum told me to get the others so we could eat, but just as I standing up I saw Hermione rushing somewhere behind the front desk

"What do you think that was about?" I say turing back to the table, but before anyone could say anything, the rest of the family sat down and started piling food into plates.

We all start talking and catching up when Bever sits down between her kids and her father. They start talking as I watch as she leans forwards, grabbing  
a roll, her sleeve falls to her elbow, showing a tattoo.

************************************

**Hermione's P.O.V**

I join my dad at the table "how were the kids dad?"

"They are great, do you think after this reunion is over me and your mum could take them off your hands for a weekend or so?"

"Please momma!" Cried Cassiopeia

"I'll be really good!" Was the promise from Rosebella

I laugh reaching for a roll

"You must really want to go if your calling me momma"

Just as I grab a roll I hear a strangled voice coming from the other end of the table

"HERMIONE GRANGER! IS THAT A TATTOO?!" I glance at my arm and curse, I had forgotten to put a concealment charm over my 'mudblood' scar. After the war, Draco had taken me to Luna's tattoo shop and we both had her tattoo our marks. Draco covered his Dark Mark but I opted to have flowers growing out and around, so that the word mudblood was still visible. After each child we had their name put somewhere around a flower.

Aunt Deborah marched over a grabbed my arm, I saw Scorp holding the girls down

"What is 'mudblood'?" She all but yells in my face, this hotel was Wizard friendly and I could see a few patrons standing up and glaring at her

" _Tell them that she is muggle"_ I seep into Scorp's mind I see him nod.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD AGAIN!" Deborah and I turn and see Harry marching at us, I hear Brittany gasp, Harry was famous even in the Muggle world.

"Harry I got this" I reassure him grabbing my arm from my aunt.

"Its very horrible derogatory term, was carved into my arm during the war" I tell my family, they didn't know about Wizards, or The Wizarding War, but they knew I served in _a_ war.

"I got the tattoo when I got home" I give her the Malfoy glare. I turn to Harry and give him a hug

"Its good to see you, it's been to long. Where is that wife of yours?"

"Its good to see you too, Ginny is checking in. Molly has the kids."

Out of the corner of my eye can see Scorp sighing, Harry saw it too

"Hey bud come here" he said pulling my eldest into a hug "Albus misses you too, hes been moping around the house since you left last week"

He perked up at that

"Hey, why don't you call him after dinner"

"Hermione" came a sing-song voice behind me, I see the shock on Harry's face

"How do you know _Harry Potter? "_

I look at Brittany, giving her a forced smile

"We went to school together and we served side-by-side in the War"

The shocked look on her face makes all of this hell worth it.

"You served?" Said she

"Hermione saved my life more then once" Harry replied looking fondly at me

"She's my best friend, well, except for my wife" he finished with a laugh.

I look back at the table and tell everyone to finish eating. I ask mum and dad to take the kids back up after dinner and remind Scorpius that he has his room key. Then Harry and I walk over to the receptionist desk. I see Ginny talking to Lavender.

"Ginny how are you ?" I give her a hug

"I'm doing just fine 'Monie, we just need a break from the kids, you know how it is"

I tell Lavender to give the Potters the other Suit, Ginny tries to stop me but I'm just as stubborn as I was back at school.

"That's great! Oh please don't say who my husband is, we don't want my family to know until Draco gets here"

"That's right is your family reunion, I wondered who the other people were" Harry starts laughing "and the girls dressed in mostly nothing are your cousins? "

I shuddered "you guessed right. My Male cousins are in their room right now, they hate the girls almost more then I do"

We all end up laughing, I'd told them of my family before so they know all about my childhood.

"How's Molly doing?" I ask after we catch our breath

"Mum's doing a lot better now, some days are better then others" At the Battle of Hogwarts Ron pushed Fred out of the way when the wall collapsed and was killed by the falling rubble.

We talked for a little after that, then we parted ways making plans to meet up later and I went to finish dinner.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note
> 
> So I made Fred live because I do like book!Ron, but Dramone is my OTP


	4. Chapter 4

**Third P.O.V**

Hermione settled in the bed, leaning into the pillows, letting the stress of the day leave her body, her hands resting on her swollen belly. The kids were tucked into bed, snoring lightly.

Missing her husband, Hermione reached over to the nightstand grabbing her phone and calling him

Draco picked up his phone after the first ring, worried about why she was calling this late

" **Hey are you** **doing** **ok?** **"** He asks, worried about his wife.

" _I'm_ _alright,_ _I_ _miss_ _you_ _so much. The kids are sleeping. I saw Harry today, my Aunt Deborah saw my arm_ _."_ Draco could hear the thinly concealed irritation in her voice. " **Oh no! What happened? Are you alright?** **Was anyone hurt?"** Hermione laughed at the hurried questions leaving her husband's mouth.

" _I'm_ _fine Draco. She_ _yelled_ _at me asking what a mudblood was -_ _I_ _can feel you wincing - and Harry was checking in as Deborah was yelling and came to my defense_ _."_ Draco flinched at _that_ word. Then dread filled his body, he hesitantly asks " **How is the baby? Are you feeling sick at all?** **"** Hermione's heart swelled with love for her husband. Draco was an a amazing father.

" _I did_ _throw up_ _earlier when the sausages were brought out but otherwise the morning sickness is gone. Our baby kicks every-time one of the "bitch girls" starts_ _talking"_ She grimaced, the taste returning. Draco started laughing and Hermione couldn't help but start laughing along with the love of her life.

After the couple got their laughter under control, Draco coughed out " **Good baby!** **"** That set off the laughing once again. They talked for a little longer about the baby and pregnancy when Hermione remembered what she was doing before she threw up.

"M _y aunt Beverley and uncle Ramsey arrived,_ _I_ _haven't_ _seen_ _their_ _boys yet. Grandma should be arriving here tomorrow morning_ _"_ Draco was glad that at least a few of his wife's family was nice. He remembered meeting them at the wedding rehearsal.

" **I miss** **you** **so freaking much. I** **can't** **wait** **to** **see you, and touch you,** **an-"** Hermione gasped, after a pause she replied " _Draco! Please,_ _I'm_ _missing_ _you_ _enough without_ _you_ _making me_ _horny_ _!_ _"_  
 **"So you admit** **I** **turn you on"** He said with a smirk that although Hermione could not see, she knew was there nonetheless. _"Draco"_ said she with a smirk " _you have been turning me on since 3rd year"_  
Draco was rendered speechless (even knowing this information, it never not surprised him)

After she punched him third year, Draco realised that he had feelings for her, real feelings, not the ones his father had put in his head. A few days after that fateful punch, he cornered her, he was only planning on apologizing but Hermione saw that he was holding something back. After a few weeks of him avoiding Hermione, the rest -as they say- is history.

The married couple talked a little while longer, enjoying each other's company. Meanwhile, down a few floors, Brittany, Kendall, and Stephanie were angrily discussing Hermione, her children, and her "husband".

"She HAS to have a sugar daddy! There is no wayy she dresses her kids in HGM Fashion" Stephanie was nodding vigorously to Brittany's (jealous) words. Hermione's choice of fashion the had not gone unnoticed by the sisters.

"Britt, I totally agree with you but did you notice that SHE was like also wearing the HGM Fashion business line when she arrived?" The girls all stopped and gasped in unison. 

"No way!"

"STEPH! WHY DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM US?!" 

Kendall's face was red and she was breathing heavily, Stephanie shrugged "I didn't realize it until now" They all nodded at that and finished taking off their makeup, putting on night-clothes, and settling into bed. The sisters talked about Hermione well into the night.

By the time the sisters had gotten into bed (but not yet asleep), Jean, Beverly, and their husbands had several mixed drinks to combat the days issues. 

"You have some mighty fine grandchildren there Richard" Ramsey said, clapping Hermione's dad on the back

"It's been too long since we all hung out together, its been, well since the twins were born " Ramsey stood up, swaying a bit "we stayed at their place, we were not allowed at the hospital" 

Only Jean and Richard know about the Wizarding World, and their daughter gave birth at St. Mungo's. Ramsay and his wife did not stay with at Malfoy House, they stayed with Narcissa at Malfoy Manor (which 'Nissa turned into a Home for young wizards and witches who have been kicked out of their homes.)

"Ramsey, love we stayed with Narcidda, Rember?" Beverly was slowly falling off her chair "that's right! That house was so big!" Ramsey replied with a jump 

Jean noted Beverly falling and decided it was time for them all to settle in for the night "Bev lets get you to your room, Richard help your brother will you?'' she said as she helped Beverly out of the chair, gesturing to her Brother-in-Law "We don't want to take anyone to the hospital or have anyone kicked out of Hermione's Hotel" 

As they made their way to the door that separated the two rooms Ramsey spoke up "say, what hospital did Hermione stay in?" Jean looked at her husband "We didn't" that was all that was said and when morning came no-one remembered a thing.

***********************************************************************************************

  
  
  



End file.
